User talk:Satasha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Beam of light.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 14:24, June 16, 2012 Hi! Welcome to the wiki, Satasha! You are correct, I do have the NitromeNobody youtube account]. Happy editing!--— NOBODY (talk) 14:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Satasha, welcome, and thank you for helping out on our newly minted Pixel Love wiki! :Our main wiki still remains Nitrome Wiki though, so feel free to pop by @ our Nitrome chat and blogs anytime =) :SQhi•'''(talk) 16:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, fellow new user! Welcome to Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki! I am an admin on Nitrome Wiki, and am already devoted to helping out with three other Wikis, so I won't be around much here to edit. It's always great to see another user editing; we will need lots of helpful editors around here to help get this Wiki going. So with that, I repeat my welcome to you. =) There's one small suggestion I'd like to make. When it comes to writing about interactive objects, "a interactive object" is grammatically incorrect, as "interactive object" begins with a vowel. The correct word to use, in place of "a", is "an", making it "an interactive object". Generally, this applies to words that begin with vowels, though there are a few exceptions, such as "an hour". Well, that's enough talk I've left on your page. Happy editing! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Yellow block I actually came up with the name, as it's a yellow block. Maybe Caped block? Does Caped block sound better? What about just simply "Block"? If you want, you can rename the page to what sounds better, as I often come up with ridiculous names. --— NOBODY (talk) 12:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:You'd do that? Shooter sounds fine.--— NOBODY (talk) 12:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Quotes You can place it on the "persons" page. --— NOBODY (talk) 18:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Gift You get... a userbox to place on your page! Here it is: Good job on adding those quotes!--— NOBODY (talk) 23:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the code for you to place on your page: :--— NOBODY (talk) 23:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Courtesy Hi Satasha! My sister has recently beaten Guardian Rock, and she wanted to add the ending to the page. However, there is a WIP on it. Would it be okay if she could add it to the page in a spoiler template? She couldn't add it in the first place as it violated WIP rules. And for some reason she wanted me to ask you instead of her asking you... --— NOBODY (talk) 01:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) turnleft-left-left-left, NO RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! Besides me reminding my self of that humorous NASCAR joke, would it be okay with you if i help out a bit on the Agent Turnright WIP articles you have? RASPURAUGH!!!!— CandD (talk) 14:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not quite the agressive type unless I'm hungry, once again, thank you RSK for causing that... But it doesn't really matter :D I had found that Tower of Heavens has only 5% complete of it's article list! :D — CandD (talk) 21:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hooray for team work!!!!!!!!!!!! say... once RSK finds my nest in the wall at her house, can I come to your house and live in your walls? — CandD (talk) 22:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa! Please SOTP editing the templates. I mean, srsly, they aren't meant to be edited! Do it one more time and I WILL B L O C K U. So stop editing those templates. The above message is meant to be funny. Please do not take is seriously. If you do take it seriously, please bang your head a few times against your . For further information about the healthyness of TNT-head-banging, and how it can help to grow muscles, please call our toll not free line. Hope you like this joke! But don't take it seriously. --— NOBODY (talk) 23:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE I know that it was not all correct, but I coudn't find pictures for everything. I figured that if I got it started, you or someone else could put more accurate pictures on the page. I'm glad you like it, though. I wanted it to match the style of the Nitrome Wiki. And really, I'm not the one who designed all of that code. I just used code from the Nitrome Wiki. Also, I will be almost completely inactive on all wikis for the next few days, but don't think I'm leaving. I'll just be really busy. 13:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Credit to me, who did the pixel banners like "WHAT'S NEW" and the contents template in the Nitrome Wiki. :D Also, why you aren't in the Nitrome Wiki? Sometimes we ask users and take decisions that also affect to this wiki. :) — Santiago González Martín (talk) 18:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::*facepalm* I think your hypnotic '''cat' powers affected me. xD — Santiago González Martín (talk) 10:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Boss Hello, Satasha! I think antagonist is a boss because player must defeat him to pass the level. Sabkv 18:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Ok, Satasha. I'll stop do it. Sabkv 13:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Helicopters. Not planes Those enemies in Agent Turnright are not planes, but HELICOPTERS. Sabkv 18:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ) You're welcome.=) Sabkv 18:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Has she returned? Yay! Seedling is a gargantum game, so I nearly flipped to see your edits here again. The only downside is that I started taking so many screenshots for Seedling, and now they'll all be for nothing. :( Oh well. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Challenge accepted =D You're also the second user to leave a message on my talk page - all the previous ones (even the bot welcome) were from NOBODY. XD There's a way to upload videos directly on to the Wiki without using YouTube. If you can convert the files to .ogv or .ogg (not sure about this one; it's usually used for sound files but I've seen videos carrying this extension) then use to upload them. There is a size limit, however, that is much smaller than YouTube's - 10 MB might be a squeeze for some video walkthroughs. Compressing them might help, though. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 14:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Seedling (character) Yeah, I've seen both endings. I hope you'll be able to find the remaining pieces of treasure! By the way, I can confirm that the young seedling is a boy and not an "it". Connor Ullmann, the creator of Seedling, writes in this blog post that "Seedling...is an adventure game in which you play as a small boy who is tasked with finding a seed..." Thus, the seedling is in fact male and should be referred to as "he". Just thought I should let you know. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The creature On the template, I called them lizards, but I was about to use the name "punch bugs" as well. I can't tell at all what they are, so I thought I'd just leave a name until a better one can be thought of. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw :( Sure, I'm fine with them being renamed "Tongue creatures". I think I used the name "Tongue traps" to refer to the other spike pits - the ones that stick out their tongues to capture the seedling. I could be quite busy this week and won't have much time to catch up to your article count until the weekend, so I bet you'll snag those 1,000,000 dollars by a thousandfold. Oh, and about the Seedling template, there was a distinguishing factor between powerups and interactive objects. Powerups were pickup-like objects that could be obtained as an enhancement (ex. a weapon) and an interactive object was an object or contraption that responded to the effects of the seedling and the powerups he obtains. Now, breaking up the powerups category into weapons and merging the rest with interactive objects is blurring the distinct characteristics that can easily define the two from each other. I just wanted to let you know this, as I think it's best to have that definite distinction between interactive objects and powerups in Seedling. The template was doing fine with all powerups being in one section, regardless of whether they were weaponry or not. It just doesn't make sense to me why there was a need to change it around. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Dwellers By "Dwellers", I mean the guy that lives in the Tentacled Beast and the one who lives in Woshad. That is why I called the link "Dwellers". If you look at the page history, you will see that I did make them separate articles, but thought maybe they'd do better as one article. Well, you made the page anyways, but I thought I'd clarify. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Keeping score Congratulations on beating Photon Baby. I really like that game, but I haven't had much time to play it. I think I stopped at the witch lady boss. Yeah, I kind of figured you would be swooping over the race soon enough. Well, at least you're keeping score. Just a few more articles and we'll be able to make this Wiki eligible for a spotlight. Well, more eligible for a spotlight. Anyways, see ya! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Housekeeping Done, I deleted the video. Hmm I would place the video in a vid template within the level 2 "Stages" heading, just after the explanation of the stage patterns. Or you could also just make it a thumbnail directly under the level 2 heading, ie. Stages Stages are classified into several types: I see you've put up the ending to Counter Terror. I enjoyed that game too, except it didn't save my progress properly and one of the final stages would always glitch. I haven't had the will to pick it up again after that. 06:47, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Anime and other shenanigans Ehh yeah...well really the only anime I've seen on shomi (unless Animatrix counts) is Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, because it's hilariously bad. I haven't actually read manga before. Yeah it's really strange; I've been having issues with loading certain Pixel Love games on Chrome and Edge, namely Blym, Underbyte and Egg Knight. These games sometimes load, but most of the time, they won't. They load consistently on Firefox though, as do all the Unity games. I wonder why that is so. Ah yeah, Fear Less. I really like that one. It's pretty much the same concept as Pixel Purge, an endless game but with achievements that allow for game "completion". (Actually I don't know if Pixel Purge is endless, considering how the waves are unique, but as far as I can tell, I haven't seen people "beat" it yet.) Extra content for Neutronized games would be excellent. I basically just avoided these since some users here were under the impression that only one wiki could create articles related to a specific game and that other wikis would be stealing from them or something idk. But that was a while back, and hopefully the tables have turned. I'm not looking for an exact copy of all Neutronized game pages, but surely we'd be able to expand the game pages at least. Er no I haven't run into such problems that I'm aware of, though I do tend to make a ton of typos for example, calling the Angry Boar from Egg Knight an Angry Board. Oh and since you've recently started editing again, I thought I'd take the time to address the main page. I haven't changed the featured article since at least 2013. Do you have any suggestions for what could be the next featured article? I was thinking one of the game pages, like Planet 161 or Perspective. I will hopefully work more on finalising Ripple Dot Zero so it can be featured as well. The Levels section is done, at least; I just need to add the enemies, powerups, etc. I also had an idea about reinstating the poll. When a new month begins, we could have a poll that asks visitors what their favourite Pixel Love game was of the previous month. So for August, the question would be "What is your favourite Pixel Love game of July 2015?" and then list all the Pixel Love games featured from that month in the options. 00:56, August 12, 2015 (UTC) - Oh, yeah, I guess. I mean, it's been a while since I even looked back on those articles after writing them. But I'm looking at Perspective's Level section, and I'm not really understanding what you mean by a general description of each level - like I know what you're getting at but I think it's there for the most part? When I think of an intro description to a level, I either think of a general structure or what is being taught or introduced. For example, level 5's introductory paragraph is "There are three separated platforms in this level..." which basically gives the outline of the paragraph. But I'll look into revising this, because these articles haven't been edited since 2013, so thanks. XD Alternatively, you can also add this content and make your own revisions. I find suggesting featured articles that aren't necessarily "perfect" is good because it at least brings these articles to other users' attention, such as what is happening here. Well see, the plain wordmark was made so that images from the Pixel Love games could fit into the background (see User talk:NOBODY#Logo), however, the logo was never updated since Reprisal + Slayin so eventually I found it fitting to just ask it to be replaced with the plain logo. If you want to do a monthly logo sort of thing, that's fine, but I probably won't be too involved with it. Ehhh personally? I prefer the logo the way it is. The grey background is fine, considering how it contrasts well with the pink letters. If anything, I was thinking of a combination of the old and new Pixel Love logos; that'd be interesting. 05:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Achievements Oh also you may have noticed that I activated achievements on this wiki as a little more incentive for other users to come and edit. I was hoping to customise the achievements to make them all Pixel Love related, but never had the time to completely do that. If you're ever interested in customising the achievements, feel free. Images get autocropped when put into a badge, so if you want the optimal size, it's: *78 x 78 pixels for bronze *100 x 100 pixels for silver *95 x 95 pixels for gold 05:14, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello and URL Sorry I didn't get around to replying to your earlier message. I just wanted to say thanks for getting the Duke Dashington page up and running. The slider image is usually the hardest to get. Because the bottom bar is reserved for the description and other images, we need to make sure that the characters are in at least the top half of the image. Otherwise they get into the grey area with the text and it doesn't look good on the slider. For games where this isn't possible (ie. the characters are pretty much always near the bottom of the screen), I usually capture a portion of the bottom outside the game screen as well. Not the hugest deal if you don't, just something to consider. Uh yeah I actually do know a little about Japanese honourifics. I took karate classes, and being the black belt of the class, I usually had to help lower ranked students. My instructor would tell them to refer to me as the "senpai" so yeah. Ehh and about the URL...when I said "loading trouble" I meant certain games on the Pixel Love Games site that wouldn't load, at least not consistently. And I'm pretty sure that problem lies in the site itself because such games (eg. Egg Knight) can load fine on other websites they're on in the same browser, but just won't typically load on the Pixel Love Games site. I've been meaning to change the URLs but I didn't get around to it, part of the reason is because I wanted to change the parameter in the game infobox so that it supplied the prefix URL and all the user would have to do is just put in the game's URL code (eg. Shark Lifting 2's is "sharklifting2" no spaces). This would have been a lot more ideal to start with because the URLs for the games became different after Pixel Love Games was launched. Most of the old URLs at Nitrome.com redirect to the Pixel Love site, however, as you said, the really old ones do not. Then I realised I could just make a new URL parameter called "urlcode" such that the user would just input the unique code of the URL that leads to the game (since this portion remained the same during the change). The infobox itself would provide the rest of the URL, much like the way the image parameter works in the game infobox (eg inputting the standardised width and tooltip for the image). I have done this sort of URL coding for the Jam games infobox, so I know it works. It's just that I felt there would be so many game pages to fix and I didn't want to start through the project and stop halfway. But ultimately, this would be the better option in case the Pixel Love URL changes - that way you only need to edit the infobox to change the prefix and not 100+ game pages. Of course I'd provide an extra URL for exceptions if that was the case. 18:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait Er, sorry, I was gonna tell you to not start editing the pages yet. I'm going to change the parameter and that will require reediting the pages anyway to put in the url encode. I think I'll start from the latest Pixel Love feature and work my way backwards; you can start from Super Puzzle Platformer and work forward and we'll see where we meet up in the middle and stuff. :D 04:20, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Yooooy All right I've created the parameter. I've edited the first few pages from the latest Duke Dashington and backwards to show what needs to be done. Yes unfortunately one word games still need the parameter filled in...I would have that parameter set so that it defaults to setting one words titles as their urlcode, but I don't know how. Oh well; at least this method will hopefully prevent having to edit this many pages should Nitrome decide to change the Pixel Love domain again. Not saying it'll happen, but ya never know. Anywho, have you also noticed a notification for the infobox markup? It totally changes the design of the infobox around and stuff, but the coding is supposedly a lot easier to implement than with our table style infoboxes. I haven't had much time to look into this yet, but when I do, I'll get around to. 06:58, August 22, 2015 (UTC) WOA NICE job!!! I had to work that morning, and ended up having to stay a bit later than my scheduled shift. I didn't really get around to being on the computer until after dinner. But uh wow, good work. Yeah, I don't like coffee either - drinking it gives me a headache. I drink decaf occasionally, though I prefer tea. I did beat Just Type This quite close to when it was featured. Having touch typing skills helps, but there's still a platforming aspect, which is cool. "Advanced" mode of hunting and pecking, eh? I never thought hunting and pecking had an advanced form. XD Is it just being able to look for the letters fast and reducing the time it takes to recognise and then press the corresponding key? It sounds kinda tedious regardless. 06:25, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Pixel love olympics Thank you for posting the results. Please send your scores in future to their respective blog posts (Send tomorrow's scores on tomorrow's blog post). — Megaphantaze (talk) 16:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Just Type This levels I don't know if you edit in Source mode, but if you use that editor, you might notice a comment in between the Levels and Ending section (with ). These were notes I made of the "level" sequences. They list the obstacles and stuff that happens on the specific words. (Anything without a note has nothing.) I was going to take those notes on the page and divide them into sections with more proper sentences, but I left that there in case someone wanted to do it. 03:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sig levels Oh, that bulleted list in particular was actually just for my future reference, to remind me of what happens in each level in the case I would have time to pick up that article again. It started before you decided to become active on NPL Wiki, and I was really the only one actually maintaining the articles. Particularly I wanted to start with the basic structure for Just Type This' article, and formulate strategy later. I try to be broader with strategies if I can since there are usually multiple approaches to beating certain levels/games (especially metroidvanias). The level's structure is a definite fact though. Anyways I must have missed your message or forgot to reply to it. As long as the image is going to be used on a mainspace page, then it's fine for you to upload it, even if you are going to use it as a signature later on. If you (or I) uploads an image, even a Pixel Love related one, for the sole sake of using it in a signature, then it is considered a personal image and should not be on the wiki. So for your Depict1 image, you would have to use it (appropriately) on a mainspace article / maintenance template maybe or simply upload it off wiki and embed it. 07:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) oh hey... uh, sorry this is kinda late but ummm i got a question about death note and i was hoping you'd know the answer. hope you can reply soon ;) Yagamilite (talk) 03:30, May 20, 2017 (UTC)yagamilite